Barney's Great Adventure 2: Trick or Villainy! (LegoKyle14's Version)
Barney’s Great Adventure 2: Trick or Villainy! is an upcoming 2020 American/Live-action/Live-Animation/musical/crossover/adventure film based on the children's television series Barney & Friends, it's a stand-alone sequel to 1998 film, Barney's Great Adventure. And it also base on 2002 Direct-to-film, Mickey's House of Villains. The film was written by Stephen White, directed by Steve Gomer, produced by Sheryl Leach, Animation directed by John Lasseter. It produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Lyons Partnership, Hit Entertainment and Mattel and released by Walt Disney Pictures. And it's starring with Dean Wendt, Julie Johnson, Patty Wirtz, Michaela Dietz, Jonathan Freeman, Gilbert Gottfried, Lois Nettleton,Corey Burton, Susanne Blakeslee, Pat Carroll, Jeremy Irons, James Woods, Jim Cummings, Keith David, Isabella Crovetti Cramp, Ciara Bravo, Ava Acres, and Isabelle Allen. Plot It's Halloween at the Park and everyone is really excited for the Halloween costume party but all that is about to change when Jafar and his allies: Iago, Maleficent, Ursula, Scar, Pete, Hades, Captain Hook, Cruella DeVil and Dr. Facilier come to the park who had heard rumors about a strange imagination magic at around the park searching for a information about it until they found out the villains decided to take over the park and invade the world. So it's up to Barney and his friends: Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Amy, Emily, Alex, and Kaite to stop them before it's too late. Cast *TBA as Barney (costume) **Dean Wendt as Barney (voice) *Jeff Ayers as Baby Bop (costume) **Julie Johnson as Baby Bop (voice) *Jeff Brooks as B.J. (costume) **Patty Wirtz as B.J. (voice) *Adam Brown as Riff (costume) **Michaela Dietz as Riff (voice) *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Lois Nettleton as Maleficent *Corey Burton as Captain Hook *Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil *Pat Carroll as Ursula *Jeremy Irons as Scar *James Woods as Hades *Jim Cummings as Pete *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Amy *Ciara Bravo as Emily *Ava Acres as Alex *Isabelle Allen as Katie Songs in the film Musical numbers # He's Doing a Sequel - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Studio Cast Crew Singers # The Shadow Man - Dr. Facilier # What I Want to Be - Barney, Baby Bop, Bj, Riff, Amy, Emily, Alex and Katie # Be Prepared - The Disney Villains # So Many Pumpkins - Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff # Land of the Dead - Hades # Poor Unfortunate Souls - Usrula and Katie # Friends on the Other Side - Dr. Facilier and Emily # Together, Together - Barney, Baby Bop, Bj, Riff, Amy, Alex and Katie # It's Our House Now! - The Disney Villains # We're Gonna Find a Way - Barney, Baby Bop, Bj, Riff, Amy, Emily, Alex and Katie # I Love You (Extended Version) - Barney, Baby Bop, Bj, Riff, Amy, Emily, Alex and Katie Trivia TBA Category:2020 Movie Category:Barney Movie Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Category:Halloween Specials Category:Disney Villains Category:Barney Movie (LegoKyle14's Version)